


Attempts

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Peter is a disaster, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Peter B. Parker tried very hard to propose to his girl
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Attempts

Peter and Y/n sat together on a park bench in the middle of Central Park. The wind nipped at their faces like glass and any semblance of the sun was blocked by the thousands of grey clouds. Little did Y/n know, Peter had planned to propose today and they were nearing the spot where he was going to do it. The thing she really didn’t know was that he had tried proposing a few times before, but they all ended in a disaster.

The couple was cuddling together on his balcony bench late on a Saturday night. It was the perfect summer day and the night that followed was the perfect temperature to just sit out and watch whatever stars you could see in the city.

Peter slid one of his hands into a plant pot to his right and searched around in the soil for the ring box he hid earlier. Upon touching the material of the box, there was a giant explosion in the distance that looked almost radioactive. He sprang up from the bench and plant, “I guess I gotta go and be Spider-man now,” he chuckled with disappointment and kissed Y/n before swinging away. Y/n hurried back inside with no ring on her finger.

It was close to noon and they made their way to look at the nearly frozen lake, remembering the time when they went in the summer with Miles and Gwen visiting. Peter tripped and tumbled into the water, then got yelled at by a park ranger. The thought of proposing right there hit his mind, but he already tried doing it near water.

The blaring sound of the ferry’s horn echoed in the foggy air. It was the middle of September now and Y/n thought it would be a fun date idea to ride the ferry to Jersey and back. There wasn’t much of a crowd around them, only a few moms with their children. “I’ve always loved the ocean under the fog. It’s like a cursed view,” she beamed, leaning against the rail with her head on his shoulder.

Peter knew that this would be the special moment to finally ask the question. He had been carrying around the ring box in his jacket for quite some time now so that he would have it when the moment came. The kids were running around the two of them while the mothers kept close eyes on them. He reached into his jacket and grabbed the ring, nervous.

He was in the process of pulling it out when he felt a warm substance shoot on his legs and shoes. “Oh my god! I am so sorry, sir,” he looked down to see the contents of one of the kid’s stomachs all over him and Y/n covering her mouth, trying to look away. He shoved the ring back into his pocket.

“I think this view got a little more cursed, doll.”

He shivered, remembering the ride back to their apartment in free pants from the gift shop and shoes from the lost and found. It was definitely something to laugh about, but not when he was about to ask the love of his life to marry him. Nothing was going to stop him now, no matter what happened in the next few minutes. “Y/n, hold on a minute.”

She stopped and raised a brow at him fumbling in his backpack. He started to ramble on as he searched, “So, I think you’re the most perfect person in the world and the only one who can actually tolerate me. I love you so much, more than anything. For the past few months, I’ve been trying to tell you that in a super special way, but every single time I thought the moment was right, someone messed it up before I could.” Snowflakes started falling over them and he finally found the box that seemed to create destruction whenever it came into the picture. “But now I am not letting anyone or anything get in the way. Y/n L/n, will you marry me?” He tossed his bag on the ground and knelt down, opening the box for the first time.

Onlookers stopped what they were doing and watched to see the reaction. Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded her head, pulling Peter into a hug while they received different awws from the crowd. He was almost in tears as well, knowing that he actually proposed without the world blowing up. He did it.


End file.
